Fifty shades of Tsukiyama
by fangirlBOT001
Summary: Kaneki Ken had to fill in for an interview for his friend Hide, which was for the school newspaper. When Kaneki meets the man he is supposed to interview, to his surprise he met the most handsome man in his life. Fluff, kinky stuff, and romance. What does this Tsukiyama have in store for this Kaneki? FINALLY POSTED!
1. Chapter 1: The Elevator

**Sorry it took so long. With studying for finals and after, to find a good job. Just one thing after another. But anyway.. This is just something small and I hope you all like it and please take it easy on muh.**

* * *

Kaneki looked at himself in the mirror. Scowling with the eye patch making sure it won't fall off. But he also wondered if the eye patch would stand out. He didn't want to be an eyesore. Kaneki just wanted to be presentable. But either way he chose to keep it, because it gave him a sense of security. Kaneki would prefer to be studying for his finals or even reading one of his books. Again he looked into the body mirror, seeing his natural dark hair and the old dark blue blazer Hide let him borrow, this piece of clothing never made to the prom it was meant for. Kaneki also seen the dark dress pants with a good pair of shoe's that was just as dark and his light coloured shirt. This is the only time Kaneki ever dressed this nice. He turned and made his way to the exit of his shared home with his best friend Hide. Hide, why oh why of all days, this had to the day you fall ill?

"Hide, your soup is in the fridge and get plenty of sleep. Okay?"

"OK." Was all Hide could muster out of sore and dry throat.

With that Kaneki left with the keys and began to drive towards Tokyo.

This time his driving skills could be rusty do to the lack of practise, although he passed his drivers test he wouldn't mind the practice. But he thought he was a good enough driver. Anyway,he was used to walking, it gave him a chance to think about things more loudly rather than having the distraction of worry of driving.

Kaneki, unluckily had a very active mind especially when it comes to meeting new people. So, on the way over, thoughts rushed Kaneki's head. 'I hope Hide is alright. But out of all days he had to be sick, it had to the day he would interview a very successful man who has strong confidence. Or could he be a very old wise man willing to give tips of his success to everyone he meets? This is the only information I have, beside his name. Tsukiyama Shuu. That name ringed in his ears like a really bad song stuck in your head. Kaneki also knew he is a very rich man who never interviews. Until today.'

As he continued his diarrhea of thoughts, he came closer and closer to Tokyo, causing his nervousness to really spike. Now he can't even imagine how he will be when he interviews.

Kaneki found a spot close enough to the big shining star of a building. He then began the journey to the front desk with a blue haired girl with colourful clothes but nothing too crazy.

"I'm here to meet with ." She responded.

"Are you one of his associates?"

"U-um. Not exactly-i'mhereforan interview." Kaneki puked out of his mouth. Not exactly ready to meet this Tsukiyama.

"Oh, so your the interviewer. Okay take the elevator and go to the top floor." She said with a giddy happy tone.

"Thank you." With that he made his way to the elevator. He managed to make it before the two doors closed.

Unluckily he and a man with a vomit of colour were the only ones on the elevator. This man was handsome even though his no fear of colour, he was unique. And his stylish purple hair, and his looks. He has to be some type of model. Never has Kaneki seen anyone who lit the square dull room like he is doing right now.

"Hello, do you like what you see?" The man of purple said. Kaneki's face filled with redness. He didn't notice that he was staring at him for the longest time.

"Um…" His heart pounded. Social anxiety is a real problem but talking to someone who has such a beautiful face, could prove difficult in any situation. Putting both together however is a serious problem.

"Are you okay? You seem flushed." He smiled. He came closer and did a 360 circle around Kaneki. Then he came close to his ear and sniffed some of his scent. Kaneki did a very quick breath twice as nervous from before.

"So, what are you doing here?" This handsome man gave him the space he needed and looked towards his face waiting for an answer.

"I'm here for an interview." Kaneki said very breathy and weak.

"Oh? Do you plan on working here? I'd really love it if you did, so I can see more of you."

"N-no, for . For a school paper. I haven't met him just yet but I hope he isn't too scary. And you?" Kaneki looked at his face once more. Seeing every detail of his perfect face, now noticing his matching purple eye's. His smile, it was hard to look away.

"I'm here for an interview too. And I hope the interviewer is not too shy." He said with that smile of his. That was when a wall of bricks hit him like a sucker punch to the face.

The elevator doors opened and Tsukiyama made a move out first.

At that moment, Kaneki couldn't move. Due to the fact that he nearly made an idiot of himself to Tsukiyama, the man he is going to interview. Great, just great. This might be a really long interview or just forever. Now, he thought to himself that if he asks the questions he needed then he could get out as fast as he can and forget about all this embarrassment. And leave it all this behind.

Kaneki decided to follow Tsukiyama but tripped on his own two left feet. He looked up and Tsukiyama offered a hand to help him up. Kaneki took it and found his hand lingering in the others larger one's. So he quickly removed his hand. Tsukiyama looked him in the eye's and said.

"Let's do that interview, shall we?"

* * *

**There it is. Part 2 will be out Monday or Tuesday at the latest. So, please follow. I'd greatly appreciate it! And wait for more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

**When will I ever post a chapter on time? (-_-) Work just wants to keep me away from writing. But here you go.**

* * *

Kaneki walked through two ridiculously large doors that Tsukiyama opened for him. One of the first things he noticed, was the ceiling. It was like the sky, it looked so real and made the office so unique. It must have cost a fortune for something as extravagant. And the walls had many fancy purple shelves were filled multicolored books.

The dramatic light coming from the windows was all that was needed for this office, when it came to light. Another thing was the decor. Colorful, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Like bright blood red loveseats was one, but his desk and the chair behind it was big as a family dinner table.

The color however, stood out like a sore thumb. First of, the top was class and the rest being metal and scary, but the chair looked comfortable and leather. And the carpet was pure white, the ground looked so neat, clean, and made him look dirty. All together, Tsukiyama was the only one that fit this little environment.

Kaneki stared in awe at how the colors mismatched but did somehow work. He walked in to sit in one of the many colored couches, one that happen to be right on front of the very creepy desk. Perhaps it said something about Tsukiyama. How he is not always colorful. As if he would want to find out more. Either it wasn't his business; he didn't need to poke his nose into it. Except, Tsukiyama was starting to become more and more interesting with every second he is looking at him. Is he doing some kind of spell on him?

Tsukiyama sat in that back relaxing chair, making him looked relaxed. Unlike Kaneki who was tense and frigid.

"So." They both said at the same time, causing tension.

"You go first, since you are the interviewer." Tsukiyama said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." He grabbed out the questions that was in this little notebook, which were in the pants. But he did forget something that was the recording device. That was in the car, or was it at home? Either way he knew that he would forget but luckily he can write and hope Tsukiyama keeps his quotes short and sweet.

"Um… Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Kaneki chuckled nervously knowing that this made him look even more unprofessional. Tsukiyama grabbed a purple pencil from the depressing desk to hand it to Kaneki. "Thank you...Um; do you think that you could keep the quotes short? I don't have my recorder." He looked down, letting Tsukiyama that this was definitely his first time ever to interview anyone. And with that, he read from the notebook, also his first time reading from. Which said…

"Your family has been known to be wealthy, and to run this import/export business. For the business to be handed to you at such a young age. To what do you owe your success?" He finished questionably.

Tsukiyama smiled. "I owe my family. They are the ones to have started it from the very beginning. I only happen to be at the age and ready for the responsibilities."

Kankei wrote as fast as he can, in order to have all the information he needed.

'His face could look like his reading one. As if he was concentrating really hard and thinking. How cute.' Tsukiyama thought to himself.

"Now, next question…" Kaneki's face looked surprised, but also a little scared. The question answered one question that he had. Which was, Why does want an interview so badly with this Tsukiyama? And so, it was answered.

"A-are you related to ghouls or a ghoul yourself?" This was all about Tsukiyama being a ghoul!?

Tsukiyama was also surprised by the out of the blue question. He smiled again, showing himself like a peacock.

"Perhaps, there is more than one in this room right now." Tsukiyama stood to walk towards Kaneki, providing no real breathing space between them.

Kaneki leaned back but Tsukiyama only leaned forward. It looked like they were going to kiss. But they didn't. He took a breath of Kaneki and said.

"Your scent is something else." He breathed again. "For my sake and yours. Please don't write yes. I'd like it if the CCG stayed away from our family." He stood up straight and looked Kaneki in the eye's and said with a smile again. "What's the next question?" He sat at the front of his desk. Showing that he doesn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

"R-Right." He looked at the notebook. He wrote no, just like Tsukiyama said. But how did he know that he was… one of them? Was it just off his scent? And nothing else? He really wishes he could ask him these questions but he has no other choice but to wonder why. Knowing that he wasn't going to see him again.

"Are you ga-" He was cut off when one of the large doors opened. A very similar looking Tsukiyama came in. "Master Shuu, your meeting is starting now."

"Thank you Kanae. But cancel it." He looked at Kaneki with a smile.

"No-no. I shouldn't interfere with your schedule." Kaneki stood, bowed and began to leave. Passing Kanae. Who lightly smiled knowing that Tsukiyama has taken a liking to this guy, but also knowing that he might find him again. He could only hope that he doesn't want him that badly.

Tsukiyama followed right after Kaneki. "Please, I'd like to know more about you."

Kaneki hit the button for the elevator, he kept his eyes on the elevator and only on the elevator whilst Tsukiyama coming up right behind him.

"Please, tell me your name. Before you go." Tsukiyama said not to break his cool. The doors open and Kaneki walks in. Turns around and said…

"Kaneki Ken." That was all Tsukiyama needed. Was that new precious name.

* * *

**Whoo! Now it's time for the next chapter! And it might be around...the next Friday. If I actually write, then it might be earlier. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
